the_feelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Seven (TR)
Season Seven of the spin-off, The Return. 2024 year. Summary At the end of the previous season, Belcher brothers met the evil that lies in both of them. The ancient tomb is opened, the archangel is free and out of mind. Marcus and Damon find the new friend, called Lucifer, who fears them more than their own sins they did. Every his word is like a death and so compulsive that could make them die for him. But when archangels Michael and Gabriel somehow find out for the resurrection of the evil angel, they fight with Damon and Marcus who defend their 'friend'. When Lucifer sees how his former family of archangels is divided and uncomplete, he decides to take their lifes into his own hands, so he compels Damon, Marcus and Michael to be his servants. Cheryl comes and helps Lucifer to control them. Lucifer gives them tasks to ruin every city or something significant that humans have made. Nina, Catherine and Miranda figure how both Damon and Marcus have disappeared, so they start to search for them. Catherine connects with Damon, who controls their defense - magical wall that stays around three of them. Catherine figures how they must fight their own inner demons to struggle and break Lucifer's compulsion. But when evil twins come to everyone of them, the good twins need to fight them. Finally, Catherine and Miranda break Damon's wall and take the real one in his body. When one is out, the others are too. However, Lucifer finds a way to have them under his hypnosis again. He wants Nina, Celina and Miranda to come there to him and fight with Marcus, Michael and Damon. But Catherine secretly comes and saves the whole situation by touching Damon's hand, on what he starts crying and emotions turn on again. That happens with Marcus and Michael so they defeat Lucifer. Still, Lucifer and Cheryl, heartbroken by their betrayal, decide to make a final move to ruin the lifes of their enemies. Lucifer comes to Damon's body and sets fire in the woods where Nina and Catherine are put by him. Damon saves both of them, but the magical fire affected on Nina so she is about to die. Raphael doesn't have any medicine for the hellfire which Lucifer found and set in wildfire. The final salvation can only be that Nina needs to drink his blood if she wants to stay alive, but still be living dead like him. What will be when Nina becomes a vampire and realizes that she is in love with Damon? Plot Cast Episodes #The Evil That Lies In Us #The New Lord #You're Serving To Me #Hello, Darkness #We Are a Family #Fight With Your Heart #The Real Devil Has a Helper #Can Love Be Stronger? #The Magical Wall #Evil Father, Evil Daughter #The Inner Demons #The Power of Reunion #Fire Against a Fire #The Simple Touch Is More Than They Think #Turn Them On #Betrayal Is Worse #Gone, But Not Forgotten #A Playing Puppet #The Hellfire #There's Still Time #She Was There #Take the Risk Trivia Notes Category:Seasons